Fullmetal Disaster
by FMA Al Lover
Summary: It's Ed's Day off and like usual, it was cut short because Roy Mustang. But whle on his way back to Central, diaster strikes him and Al.Will Roy get there in time to save the blond? Rated Teen for language and violence. WARNING! RoyXEd later on. ;
1. Day Off

Chapter 1. Day Off

"Fullmetal, I'm sorry to interrupt you on your day off but you are needed in Colonel Mustang's office. And he wants you to bring Alphonse along as well."

"Um okay, thank you Lt. Hawkeye." With a quick salute Hawkeye was out of Ed and Al's apartment room and headed back to Central HQ.

"Well Al that's the end of our day off. Stupid colonel. Doesn't he have anyone else to bother on _my_ day off?!"

"But Brother what if he has something important to tell us about the stone?"

Edward laughed. "I doubt it."

Alphonse kept his glare on his brother. Edward continued to snort with laughter about how he thought Colonel Mustang was miserable with only paper work to do.

Alphonse sighed heavily. '_This could take a while'_; Al thought. Hopefully the colonel would have patience for Ed.

=]` =) ` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =0` =]` =0` =]` =0`

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. _Scratching of a ball point pen was the only sound that could be heard coming from the office of Colonel Roy Mustang. Not even a single breath could be heard. Roy Mustang watched his paper as he continued to make notes within the margins of the document. '_Damn brat! Where the heck is that runt? I told him to be here-'_Roy glanced at the clock on his desk corner-_'20 minutes ago! Grrr! ' _

Moments later a light soothing sound could be heard from outside Roy's window.

_**SHAAAAAAAAAAAA **_

Roy placed his pen back in its holder. He stood up and looked out the window. _'Hm. It's raining. Great.'_

=]` =) ` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =)` =]` =0` =]` =0` =]` =0`

"Brother hurry up! We're already 20 minutes late and it's raining! You're going to catch a cold if we don't hurry." Nagged Alphonse as Edward continued his stroll through the rain.

Edward cocked his head back to take in a deep breath of humid air. He opened his mouth wide to drink of the newly combined molecules of Hydrogen and 2 molecules of Oxygen.

Alphonse laughed "Brother if you're not careful a pigeon might give you an unsuspecting gift."

Instantly Ed shut his mouth. He gave his little brother a glare. "Me? Why me? I'm not the one that looks like a statue. Pigeons won't poop on me!" Edward busted out laughing.

"Of course they won't poop on you Brother. Since the pigeons are flying so high in the sky, they won't be able to see such a _**small speck**_."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Oh I didn't say Anything. _**SHORTY**_!!!"

"AL!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A TRASHCAN BY THE TIME I GET FINISHED WITH YOU!"

"Not if you can catch me first!" Alphonse took off in a mad dash for his life. Finally! If Ed would have hurried p earlier and didn't procrastinate about getting to the Colonel's office then Al wouldn't to have to say harsh words to his brother.

Rain continued to fall like tears of sorrow, but that didn't slow Alphonse down. _'AH! We're almost there! _

_Come on Ed! We're almost- '_

_**BOOM!!!**_

"WHA-!? What the hell was that?! Hawkeye!" Roy called out. Central shook as if a earthquake had just struck. Roy grabbed the edge of his desk to keep from falling on his butt.

"Sir! Are you OK?!" Riza slammed the wooden door open.

"Yes. I'm fine. Do you have any idea what was that?"

"No sir. But from the explosion size and the trimmers, the explosion isn't too far. We can go check it out without the assistance of a vehicle."

"Good. Lt. Do you think Fullmetal…was caught up in the explosion?"

"I don't know sir. But I hope not."

"…Yeah .I hope he's safe too."


	2. Search

Chapter 2: Search

"Lt .Hawkeye! Look over there. Isn't that Alphonse?!" Roy hissed pointing at a nearby tree, trying not to cause even more attention.

"You're right sir. It is. So…should we get him down or just wait until he wakes up?" Riza glanced over at Roy; the echo of thunder rumbled from building to building.

"Um, Sir?" Riza glanced over to Roy's direction to find him throwing rocks in Alphonse's direction. As usual he looked board out of his mind.

"What? He's too heavy to get him down from the tree. Help me Lt."

Riza rolled her eyes. "Alright sir; give me a couple of those stones."

For the next 10 minutes Roy and Riza threw stones at the life-less suit of armor in the tree. Rain continued to fall freely upon the trio and thunder echoed once again, warning who was the boss of these rain showers.

"Ugh. Wha-what happened?" A small hollow voice echoed from inside the suit of armor.

_**CLUNK CLUNK CLUNK**_

"Will you stop throwing those stupid stones at me?!" Alphonse snapped at Roy and Riza giving them the ugliest glare he could, considering his _**body situation**_.

"Ah. Alphonse I see you're finally awake." Roy grinned.

"Please Alphonse, tell us what happened. Where's Edward? Wasn't he with you in your apartment?" asked Riza, ignoring Roy's taunting.

"Well, actually…um….-" Alphonse scratched the back of his helmet. "I don't really remember what happened. All I remember is rain, Ed chasing me because I called him short, seeing Kimblee, and then a blinding a white light."

"You saw Kimblee?! Wha-what happened to Fullmetal?" Roy swallowed the developing lump in his throat. Riza glanced at Roy, hoping he wouldn't break out in a blind rage because Edward might be hurt.

Alphonse paused before he answered. "I…I don't know what happened to Brother after that."

Thunder echoed loudly in response to Alphonse's answer; Roy cringed.

"Sir, are you OK?" Riza asked, placing a hand on Roy's shoulder. Roy gathered his thoughts, taking a deep breath.

"Yes. Al, you and I are going to go down that crater to find Fullmetal. Hawkeye, I'm leaving you in charge to give the report to others about the situation, when they arrive. Do you understand? I want you to keep this handy and on at all times." Roy took out a walkie-talkie and handed it to Riza.

Alphonse scrambled to break free of the tree branches. With a loud echoic thump he landed at Roy and Riza's feet. "I'm OK!"

"Alphonse, can you transmute a ladder on the side of the crater? I need to have a word with the colonel before you guys get going." Riza smiled motherly at Alphonse.

Alphonse nodded and headed over to the gaping hole in the earth's crust.

"Sir, please don't be too worried about Edward. You and I both know that he'll be okay by the time you and Alphonse reach him."

"Worried? I'm not worried about Fullmetal. Whatever gave you that idea Hawkeye?"

"Sir, I know how you feel about Fullmetal. You love him don't you?"

Roy remained silent, _'Damn how did she figure it out?!' _

"Well do you love him?" She repeated.

"Hawkeye this isn't the time to discuss this subject!"

"Sir, just please answer with a simple yes or no."

"Colonel the ladder's ready!" Alphonse called waving for Roy to come over.

"We'll talk about this later Hawkeye. OK? I need to go now."

Riza followed Roy over to the edge of the crater, glaring at him for not answering her question.

Alphonse was first to begin to descend down into dark depression; Roy followed soon after. Thunder echoed loudly, as if warning them not to go down into the dark basin. Roy looked up at the clouds, he took in a deep breath of air; filling his lungs with the oxygen atoms that were precious to every living being and creature on the Earth.

"Hawkeye…Yes. I do feel that way about _**him**_." Roy nodded his head at Riza re-assuring his answer.

Riza smiled. _'I knew it.'_ "Good luck sir. And be careful down there." She saluted to her superior officer.

Roy nodded and continued down after Alphonse. _'Don't give up on us Fullmetal. Just keep living for your brother, for everyone back at central and your home, and for me. I love you; you pipsqueak alchemist.' _

Thunder echoed softly within the crater; it mixed with the sounds of rain drops descending to the dry earth's surface and the soft clunks of metal and military boots against the metal pipe of the ladder.

BU-BOOM…SHAAAAA…CLINK-CLACK-CLINK-CLACK…SHAAAA…BU-BOOM….CLINK-CLACK-CLINK-CLACK…


	3. Sin

Chapter 3: Sins

"Brother! Brother where are you? I can't see anything. Please help me!" Alphonse looked around franticly, searching for Edward.

"Al? I'm right here in front of you. It's OK I'm right-" Edward extended his hand forward to grasp his brother's arm but instead of grasping metal armor, Edward's hand went through Alphonse's arm. "HUH?! What the hell?" Once again Edward tried to grab Alphonse by the arm again; but again he just went through his brother like a ghost passing through a wall.

"Brother! Where are you? Brother!" With his last and final words, Alphonse faded away into the darkness that surrounded them.

Edward made a grab for his brother but was too late, he was gone. "Al…please come back." Edward collapsed into himself, falling to the ground on his knees. He dug his face into the palm of his hands and cursed his own name.

"Fullmetal? Where are you; you speck of an alchemist?"

Edward looked up immediately, was it really _him_? Was it Mustangs?

"Colonel! I'm right here! Please hear me!" Edward scrambled to his feet to launch himself at Roy. But just like Alphonse, he went right though Roy. Just like a ghost. Edward stumbled forward to catch himself.

"Colonel?" Edward could feel a lump in his throat he to push its way down. Edward approached his superior officer once again. With one hand, Edward placed it on Roy's cheek to stoke it. Edward laughed at his own feelings of stupidity. "Can you feel my presence around you? I feel like a ghost trying to make contact with a loved one. I feel like I can't really make any connection with you. Damn it I love you; you bastard and you're too blind to even see it."

"Fullmetal where are you?" Roy faded away back into the darkness from which he came from.

"Colonel…Alphonse…please come back…" Edward collapsed to the ground again to punch the dirt. "Please…come back…"

DRIP DRIP DRIP

Water from the world above dripped upon Edward's face to wake him up in a sudden jolt. "Whoa!" Panting, Edward looked around. "Oh…I was dreaming. I'm glad."

"Was it a nice dream Fullmetal pipsqueak?"

Edward spun around in the dirt on his butt to be face to face with Envy. "Aw crap I don't have time to deal with you. Can you just make like the palm tree, that you really are, and leaf?"

Envy's eyebrow twitched at Edward's comment. "Listen to me runt-" Envy pulled Edward closer to himself by the braid. "You are really pissing me off and I don't play when I'm pissed. So just shut up and keep quite. Got it?"

Edward was silent for a second "NO!" With one good aim Edward spit in Envy's face. While Envy wiped his face and scrapped to pick up the rest of his pride, Edward scrambled to his feet and headed the opposite direction. _'Hopefully that'll give me a good 60 seconds to get a head start. I just need to use a little Alchemy and I'm out of here!' _ With a congratulatory grin to himself Edward readied himself to clap his hands to make a complete circle.

"I am out of-huh?! My arm! Why won't it move?"

"Aw what's wrong Fullmetal; a _little_ technical problem? Envy taunted. He was sure gaining speed and closing in on his target.

"Don't call me little!" Edward shouted at the top of his voice, causing the walls of the underground tunnel to trimmer.

"Why don't you want someone to call you that? It suits you so well Mr. Fullmetal."

Edward looked around to find another 2 homunculi chasing him; it was Lust, Gluttony was right by her side like a love sick puppy.

"Lust can I eat him if I catch him?" questioned the overly excited homunculi.

"We'll see about that. But before we decide that we need to catch this runt."

"Alright!" Gluttony launched himself at Edward with one enormous jump.

Edward dodged it quickly; he held his dislocated automail arm in place to keep it from staining anymore. _'Damn! I can't do alchemy and more of these freaks just showed up. What can I do to get these weirdoes off my ass?!'_

As he rounded the corner, Edward's heart felt heavy as his automail arm, _'I can't let them catch me! I need to keep running for Al, for Winry, for Granny, and for Mustang…'_ "DAH!!!! DAMMIT ALL!"

"Watch your language Edward. Do you usually speak like this?"

Edward could feel his whole body shiver when he heard that voice. It's been a while since he's heard _her _voice. It had been a while since Edward has heard his _mother's_ voice again. Within seconds of hearing her soothing familiar voice, Edward could feel his stomach churn and his heart sink as his memories swirled back to that fateful night he and Al tried to bring _her_ back to them.

"Get away from me." Edward muttered in a small hurt voice.

"Edward don't you love me? Don't you love your mother?"

"Yes, I do; but I love my true mother! NOT YOU!" using all his remaining energy Edward broke out into an even faster sprint.

"After him! Sloth do not let him get away." Envy called from behind the pack of the homunculi. In seconds Sloth's speed doubled to be at the same speed of Edward. She transformed one hand into water and made a grab at him.

Edward leaped to the side and dodged all of her attacks. "Don't worry mommy I got him! I won't let you down." called a small boy from the back of the group that quickly picked up speed and transmuted his arm into a sword. He grinned and launched his harpoon like arm at Edward.

"Damn! Get away from me Wrath."

"Not until I get back what is rightfully _mine_!" Wrath screamed loudly and launched himself at Edward.

THUMP! Both hit the hard dry cavern floor.

"Good job. Now keep him still." Envy ordered while he looked for a weapon to have _fun_ with Edward. Edward struggled and squirmed to try to get away from Wrath, Envy and the other homunculi.

"Don't worry Fullmetal-" a blinding flash of light filled every corner of the cavern. Edward could feel his heart sink and his eyes tear up. _C-Colonel?_ Edward turned around slowly to lock eyes with what looked like Colonel Roy Mustang. "Hello… and good night Fullmetal." Envy raised the old rusted pipe over his head and slammed it against the back of Edward head.

CLANK-THUMP

"Good job Envy and Wrath. Now what shall we do with the Fullmetal prodigy?" Lust asked giving Edward's limp body a small nudge with her black high heel boots.

"Can I take his limbs?" Wrath questioned Lust as he brushed the dust off himself and took his place right along side Sloth.

"Hmm… that sounds interesting. But you need to ask Father before you attempt anything."

"Okay! Yay I'm going to finally get that pain in the asses' limbs and he can't do anything to stop me!" Wrath threw his head back and laughed loudly. His laughter filled every corner of the cavern and descended into the darkness to unite with the rain's familiar sounds.

SHAAAA…


	4. Rescue

Chapter 4: Rescue

"Colonel?! Colonel Mustang where are you? I can't see anything."

SNAP

"I'm right here Al. Calm down."

"Oh right." Alphonse chuckled at his feelings of stupidity. He looked around the small damp cavern. "Hey how can you use alchemy? Isn't it raining? And aren't you um…useless in the rain?"

Roy shot a glare at the younger armored alchemist. "That's _only_ if my gloves _get wet_! If they're _dry_ I'm alright."

"Oh right. Sorry Colonel. So which way do we go now? It's too dark to see anything."

Roy took in his surroundings. _'Which way would Fullmetal go? Come on Mustang think like the kid!'_

"Um colonel I found two branches, do you want to make a couple of torches?"

"Yeah." Roy steadied his hand to light the torches with one snap.

"Now, which way do we go?" Alphonse questioned looking around the empty damp cavern.

"I think we should take this corridor because it looks like there are some footprints heading away from this location; so maybe Edward went this way."  
Alphonse looked down and nodded.

"Ok. Lead the way colonel."

Roy nodded and took off in like a rocket in a quick walk.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Alphonse called from behind.

"Hurry up! We need to get to Edward quickly before someone or something else does." called Roy.

* * *

"Hey Wrath are you ready yet? If you're going to perform that transmutation you're going to need to do it before Colonel Jack-ass and the walking trashcan appear."

"Will you shut the hell up Envy?! I'm almost ready to get what I truly deserve. I just need to finish this circle." Wrath growled. Gliding the chalk along the wet cavern floor and went through his mental check list of what he still needed to do before the transmutation.

Envy yawned and laid down on the damp floor. He closed his eyes while he waited for the younger homunculus to finish up.

"Colonel why did you-"

"Sh. We found them." Roy whispered in a harsh tone.

"Who did we find?"

"The Homunculi. Now keep quiet for a second; I'm trying to think of a plan."

Alphonse nodded and continued to watch the homunculi.

"Ok I'm ready." Wrath called standing up and dusting himself off.

"Finally. I'm surprised that the two idiots haven't showed up yet. Now where do you want the runt?" Envy quickly jumped to his feet. Picking Edward up, Envy threw him over his shoulder, like a rag doll.

"Just put him in the middle of the circle."

Wrath picked up the limp alchemist and threw him in the middle of the circle. "Do I need to do anything else?"

"No. You're done, just get started before the useless Flame alchemist and the walking trash can arrive."

Wrath kneeled at the edge of the circle. He flashed his genuine toothy Cheshire cat grin. The youngest of the homunculi chuckled, "Don't worry; this won't hurt me at all." He laid his left palm on the circle. It began to glow a soft golden hue. It faded into emerald green and then quickly darkened to a deep crimson. The transmutation was ready.

"Colonel." Alphonse's voice echoed in a shaky manner.

"Attack the two weirdoes and I'll grab Ed. We'll run for it and hopefully the rest of the military will show up for backup. NOW!" Roy lunged forward and sprinted toward the glowing circle. He snapped his fingers, activating the transmutation circle upon his gloves. Fire whipped into the air and took out Envy. The homunculi flew to the side of the cavern like a ragdoll. His body started it's disintegration process as the flames ate at his skin like ravenous animals.

Alphonse quickly constructed his weapon of a transmutation circle. When activated it glowed marvelous neon blue; lighting every corner and crevasses of the cavern.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Hollowed Wrath as he was punched in the abdomen region of his body. He was thrown aside by the stone hand that sprouted from the ground. Roy Snapped his fingers and Wrath's body burst into flames.

Roy quickly scooped up the limp Alchemist and called for Al. Alphonse followed leaving the two homunculi to waste away.

Footsteps echoes bounced and ricochet off the walls as the three Alchemists fled. The sounds faded away and the fire upon the bodies burned itself out.

The silence was deafening. The large piles of ash shifted and began to move. Crackling was heard, similar to bones being crushed. The piles advanced upward as a figure was being born from the ashes.

"Damit they escaped." Envy's voice echoed off the wall as he dusted himself from the remaining ashes left on his clothes.

"Whaaa! I want his limbs!" cried Wrath as he sunk into himself and whaled in self-pity.

"Will you shut the hell up?! Get up! We're not going to give up that easily." Envy kicked the crying homunculus and hauled him up by his arm. "We'll get the Fullmetal Pipsqueak back and we'll use those others and their friends as more sacrifices for the stone. You'll get what you want after I get the chance to beat the crap out of the runt."

Wrath wiped his eyes and sniffled. He stared off down the hallway where the trio had escaped. A grin seduced his face and he chuckled. "Ok then. This is going to be fun."


	5. Breaking Loose

"Alphonse this way! " Roy called as he and the younger alchemist continued to run for theirs and Edward's life. Alphonse followed the orders obediently.

Roy held onto Edward as if it was his lifeline. _'Come on Mustang hurry up! We need to get these two out of here.'_

"Ah! Colonel!" called the armored Alchemist as he was dragged back to the group of Homunculi.

Roy tightened his grip on the younger alchemist upon his back. "Hold on Al I'm- Whoa!" Roy was punched in the stomach. He flew back into the cavern wall. Edward toppled to the ground with a loud THUMP. He moaned for help; anyone's help.

Roy wheezed and gasped for air. "Damit."

"Gluttony, take care of the military man. The armored boy is mine." Lust cooed into the larger homunculi's ear. Gluttony grinned and leaped into the air. He landed upon Roy with a echoing THUMP.

"Get this fat lard off me!" Roy shouted at the top of his lungs. In a desperation, Roy reached for the blond sprawled out in front of him.

"Oh looky here. It looks like we have a sleeping beauty. Doesn't he look so sweet?"

"Don't touch him!" Barked Roy as the palm tree homunculi kneeled down to Edward and ran his thumb along the other's bottom lip. Envy snapped his head and glare toward Roy's direction. "Does the Flame Alchemist have a little crush on the blond twerp?"

Roy's cheeks deepened with crimson liquid. Yes Roy Mustang had more than a crush on the younger alchemist. He was in love with Edward!

Envy grinned and gave Edward a kick in the ribs. Edward flopped over and moaned softly at the discomfort he could not stop. Roy continued to struggle under Gluttony. He could feel his ribs grind against the cavern floor. _'Damit this guy weighs a ton!'_

With another kick Envy sent Edward into the cavern wall. Edward coughed gasping for breath, "ah. Stop it that hurts…"

Envy chuckled, he bowed down to reach the blonds' level. "You're not so tough after all. Your just a scrawny pathetic hu-"

SNAP

Envy's body dissolved into ashes before Edward.

Lust snapped her attention from Alphonse to catch Roy's burning coal eyes. She released Alphonse and backed away from him until she reached a wall.

"Die." Roy hissed just as he snapped his fingers once again to reduce Lust into a pile of ashes besides Envy, and Gluttony.

Roy approached Edward and casted his hard gaze upon him. He kneeled in front of him and scooped the blond into his arms. "Just hold on Ed…"

Edward gave a soft moan into Roy's ear as his response.

"Colonel !"

Roy spun around to meet Lt. Hawkeye's eyes gently searching into his. She approached his side and knelled down beside him.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"Homunculi; they almost killed Ed…"

Riza looked at the piles of ashes; she brought her attention back to Roy and looked down at Edward.

"Come on we need to get you guys out of here we'll take care of things here."

Roy nodded slowly; he pulled Edward close to his chest and slowly rose.

"Ah. Colonel, are you ok? How is Brother doing?"

Roy looked at Alphonse and strokes Edward's hair. "He's ok; we just need to take him to the infirmary and have him checked out. What about you; are you alright?"

Alphonse crossed his arms and nodded; his eyes shinned like marbles, they glistened a evil grin.

"Uh. What's with you?"

"Oh nothing…It's just…How long have you have a crush on Brother?"

Roy's faced blossomed bright red, "I do not have a-"

"Colonel…" Alphonse warned.

Roy grumbled under his breath.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"That's not important now; just go with Colonel Mustang to the infirmary." Riza pushed Roy and Alphonse to the ladder.

Alphonse began to climb the ladder out of the trench and into the world above.

Roy looked back at Riza and smiled, "Thank you." He mouthed to her before he began to ascend the ladder with one arm holding onto the blond alchemist within his arms.

Riza nodded and waved before she was out of view.


	6. Hospital

"Hey look it looks like he's waking up."

Edward opened his eyes to be assaulted with the sun's unforgiving rays. Moaning softly in a hoarse voice he rolled over to ignore the audience within his hospital room. "Go away." He muffled from beneath the hospital sheets that smelled of bleach.

"Brother, don't be rude. Come out from under there and thank Colonel Mustang for saving our butts."

Edward shifted beneath the sheets to pull them even closer to his beaten body. He was sore all over in places he thought never even existed. It hurt even take in a deep breath of bleach smelling air. "Leave me alone. I don't want visitors; especially _him!"_

Alphonse huffed in frustration over his brother's stubbornness. _'Ed! Why can't you just fess up to Mustang already! He already loves you. Just quit being a wimp.'_

Roy tapped Alphonse on the shoulder and whispered to him "Let me try. Can we have some privacy for a couple of minutes?"

Alphonse nodded and within seconds, he left the two state alchemists to themselves.

"Ah come on Al don't leave. I'm s-" Edward broke free of the sanctuary of his bed sheet fort to find himself alone with Roy. He gritted his teeth and glared at Roy.

Roy flashed his world famous grin, "what's wrong Fullmetal you don't seem happy to see me."

Edward held his glare with Roy and continued to listen to what Roy had to say now.

"How are you feeling now? You looked pretty bad when I carried you in."

Edward took a sharp shallow breath, _'what the hell? He carried me into the hospital?'_

"Alright I guess; I just feel a little sore. Why are you still here anyway? I thought you would be back where the action is."

"Fullmetal I'm not totally heartless, jeez you make me seem like I'm from hell." Roy cocked an eyebrow and gave Edward a light glare.

Edward broke his glare with the older man and watched the I.V. drip. A small blush clouded from his cheeks to his ears.

Roy watched Edward for a while longer until he let out a defeated sigh. "Ugh. You are so stubborn. What's wrong with me being around you anyway? Do you hate me that much Fullmetal?"

Edward squeezed his eyes shut while his blush spread like wild fire across his entire face and down his neck. _'Oh crap! I can feel my face getting so hot. For sure Mustang can see it!' _

Roy watched Edward but did not notice the blush; he was too focused on how cute Edward looks while he was making these strange faces. Roy shook his head to remove those detracting thoughts from his head and cleared his throat.

"Even though I act like a jack-ass when I'm around you…that's not how I really feel."

Roy cocked an eyebrow at the blonds' sudden statement. He took a seat at the foot of Edward's bed and listen to what the blond had to say.

"Um…" Edward thought for a minute to gather his thoughts and feelings. He let out a deep sigh and looked up into Roy's eyes. "I like you…I really like you a lot… And I don't mean like that kind of like a person has for a pet or a favorite book or something. I mean like-like a person feels when they are around the person that makes them act all goofy and stupid like. That kind of like… dammit I think I rambled my words. Did I make sense? Cause I feels like an idiot for my explanations. Let me-"

Roy took Edward's face within hands and placed their foreheads together. He chuckled and smiled at Edward. "You talk so much when you're nervous. You know that?"

Edward glared at Roy with an embarrassed look plastered across his face. "Just kiss me." He mumbled as he waited for Roy.

"You don't have to ask." Roy leaned in and kissed Edward tenderly upon his parted lips. Edward moaned within their lips. Pecking at Edward's lips gently, Roy pulled at the other's lips with his teeth repeatedly in a cycle.

_Oh dammit this feels so amazing! If I ever let this man go-ah!... _

"C-colonel! What are you-"

"Just relax. I won't hurt you."

Roy pushed Edward down upon the mattress to glide his hands up the blonds' abdomen he felt under his hospital nightgown and across his chest. Gliding his fingers in every direction, Roy leaned in to place soft kisses up Edward's neck to stop at his earlobe; pausing for a second, Roy licked the younger alchemist's lobe and blow warm air within the canal.

Edward moaned in pleasure to this action being done to him. Chills escaped from within his soul and rolled down his spine. "Ah-hah!"

Roy chuckled, his voice sounded like a low purring in Edward's ear. "I barley nibbled your ear and I already got you moaning like that. You're so adorable Ed."

"Shut up! Stop making fun of me you bastard. Hah-Ah!"

"Making fun of you? Oh no, I'm just expressing my feeling to you. Edward you turn me on, if you keep moaning like this, I'm going to have to take drastic measures." Roy placed another kiss upon Ed's temple and grinned at his younger companion.

"News flash dumbass we're in a hospital and it's just about impossible for you to do that dirty porno shit to me cause the nurses check on me like every 7 minutes." Edward chuckled at his observations; he slid his hands up into Roy's hair.

"You dope. Haven't you seen those television shows that take place in hospitals? The nurses only check up on patients that often if they instructed to by the doctor or asked to by the patient's family. Now if you excuse for a minute, I'll be right back to deal with you." Roy took Edward's hands and placed a kiss upon them before departing in search of a nurse.

"B-but!-"

"No buts Edward. I'll be back in a couple of minutes, so we can continue in peace with fear of interruptions." Roy grinned at the blonde before departing to complete his mission.

Edward sat in silence for 5 minutes exactly before grabbing the pillow from behind his head and laying over to his stomach to scream his lungs into the poor pillow. "Horny Colonel !"

—END—


End file.
